


From The Dark Into The Light

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2012 Fic Battle [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gwen comforts Arthur in his time of need.<br/>-<br/>Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on ag_fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Dark Into The Light

** Title:  From The Dark Into The Light **

** Author: [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

** Rating: PG (Major Character Death) **

** Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  **

** Spoilers: n/a **

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

** Word count: 358 **

** Summary:  ** Gwen comforts Arthur in his time of need.

** Author’s notes:  ** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. ***Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on[](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ag_fics**](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/)**

** Prompt from [](http://rubberglue.livejournal.com/profile)[**rubberglue**](http://rubberglue.livejournal.com/) : Arthur/Gwen, it's the end of an era **

  
  


** From The Dark Into The Light ~Angst~ Arthur/Gwen ~PG (Major Character Death)~   **

When she heard the bells in the middle of the night, she knew Uther was dead. She sat on the edge of the bed and wondered if she should go to Arthur now or wait until morning. 

She decided to go now. She quickly dressed and hurried into the castle. 

The servants were already hurrying back and forth to make preparations for Arthur’s coronation tomorrow. She looked for him in Uther’s room but he wasn’t there. She looked in his chambers but he wasn’t there either. She knew there was only one other place he could be.  

Gwen made her way down to the crypts under Camelot. Few people knew that Arthur came down here when he was upset. He said that he was comforted by visiting his mother’s tomb and this was a time when he really needed to be comforted. The faint glow of a torch gave him away.

“Arthur?” Gwen said quietly as she walked up to him.

“Guinevere? How did you….?” Arthur said as he wiped his face. 

Gwen put the torch she was carrying in the holder next to his. She walked over and put her arms around him. 

Arthur buried his face against her neck and just sobbed like a little boy. He would never let anyone see this side of him but her. He knew she held his heart so she would know that it was breaking now.

Gwen just stood there holding him as tightly as she could. She realized that Arthur wasn’t mourning a tyrant King but a father.

After a while Arthur stood straight and Gwen handed him her handkerchief. He gave her a watery attempt at a smile.

“I can’t believe Father is gone. Guinevere I’m not ready to be King.” Arthur confided.

“You will be a great King, Arthur. Just follow your heart and you will be the man I know you can be.” Guinevere caressed his cheek. Her eyes were full of love.

“I will try my best.” Arthur promised. 

“That is all you can do, Arthur.”  Gwen took his hand and led him out of the crypts and into a new era for Camelot.


End file.
